Making memories
by BxELove
Summary: I'm not good at writing summaries. ExB. Read! If you read and review I PROMISE to read and review yours. PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Mid-November

Bella woke up frantically, jumping out of Matthews arms running for the bathroom. She felt bad for waking Matthew up; but she needed to throw-up. Right now. Matthew ran after her; rushing to pull on boxers as he ran. "What's wrong baby!" He yelled. Bella locked herself in the bathroom. Her and Matthew had a long night; full of sex. They'd been meeting up every so often and just went at it. Bella had been on the pill since she turned 12; she's 17 now. They hadn't been using condoms, Bella knew she would be covered.

Matthew was banging on the door now, yelling her name, asking her what was wrong. Bella finished throwing up then got up to brush her teeth. She opened the door, and ran into Matthews arms, crying her eyes out. She didn't know what was wrong, but she felt much better then she did when she had first woken up.

"Sorry, Matt. I had to throw up" I said, while he kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You don't have a fever or anything" He asked worridly. "I'm much better now. Thanks, sweetheart."

They walked back to the room, and Matthew put back on his clothes from last night, while Bella got dressed for school. It always worked like this. As soon as Matthew woke up he'd head home, most of the time without saying goodbye. But since Bella was up he planted a chaste kiss on her lips, and made for the door.

Bella sat on her bed with a sigh. She hated the fact that all he wanted from her was sex, but she also didn't like him enough to be in a relationship. Bella got in the shower, washing her hair with her favorite Strawberry shampoo. She got out, toweled herself off, and walked to her room with a towel wrapped tightly under her armpits. Her roomate Alice must of stayed at Jaspers last night, because Alice wasn't home.

Bella went to her closet and pulled out a dark blue dress, that went mid-thigh. She had to do a presentation today in science, and she had to dress business like. She pulled out black pumps, and started to style her hair. She figured the bump would be a perfect style. [[A/n:I'll try to put up pictures, but I don't know if I'll have time. If not go on google and go to images and type in the bump]]. She got dressed, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out to her truck. [[A/n:Same one in the movie and book]].

When Bella arrived at school, she was greeted by Edward her best friend. Edward asked her how she was this morning, and asked her if she had thrown up again. Bella told him that she had, and he suggested that Bella should go to his house with him after school, and have Carlise see what was wrong. Bella agreed glumly. She hated attention.

Edward helped Bella out of the car, and they walked hand-in-hand to class. They always held hands, it didn't mean anything unusual, they were just really close. Edward walked Bella to her first period Science. Edward pulled Bella in for a hug, and kissed her on the forehead. He left her after saying Good Luck. Just as Bella walked through the door of the portable, she tripped. She braced herself for the fall, and she fell; hard. She land on her left arm, and stomach. She heard a sickening crack, and passed out. **What a great way to start the day,** Bella thought.

Sorry I know it wasn't in anyones point of view.

That will start in the next chapter.

REVIEW!

I really hoped you liked it.

I've never done anything like this before.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on: Making memories.

She braced herself for the fall, and she fell; hard. She landed on her left arm, and stomach. She heard a sickening crack, and passed out. **What a great way to start the day,** Bella thought.

Bella cried out in agony, clutching her arm. Edward ran to her side; and almost fainted when he saw that Bella was bleeding all over the bottom of her dress. Bella fainted. He gathered her in his arms, and ran to his car. He buckled Bella in; and rushed her to the hospital that Carlisle was working at. When he arrived; he ran screaming at the nurse to page Carlisle to the Emergency Room floor, and to tell him that something was wrong with Bella.

Carlisle came bounding out the doors; grabbing Bella from Edwards arms in one swift motion.

"What's wrong with her!?!?!" Edward shrieked.

"I don't know son, but you need to calm down; I'll need to get an x-ray on her arm; I'm pretty sure it's broken though. As for the blood, it looks like the amount of blood you would loose while having a miscarriage. But I won't know for sure until I get her examined" Carlisle replied in a haste.

Edward froze mid-though. "You mean Bellas p-p-pregnant? No, Carlisle, that's impossible. Bella's still a virgin, and even if she wasn't she would use all precautions. You have to be wrong."

"I don't know yet son, but prepare yourself in case. I'll be back as soon as I can with her results. Take a seat, and relax, Edward, she isn't going to die that's for sure." Carlisle left through the doors, leaving Edward to sit, and think.

EDWARDS POV

_Bella couldn't possibly pregnant, could she? She would tell me if she was even having intercourse, we promised each other that much. And even if she was, wouldn't she be EXTRA careful. Afterall, Bella's parents made the mistake of having sex at a young age, and not using the correct precautions._

_OH MY GOD! BELLA'S PREGNANT!!!_

I was abruptly shaken from his thoughts, by Carlisle. He had a solemn look on his face, something that told me that I had been betrayed.

"Edward-Bella's pregnant. She almost had a miscarriage, but we were able to stop it- and the baby and her are now fine. Bella's arm is broken in 3 places, but I've got her all bandaged up. Now Bella doesn't know that she is pregnant son, we asked her if she was. I was wondering if, i-i-if you'd like to do the honors"

I could barely contain my rage. Bella and I PROMISED each other that we would tell the other when we had sex. And now she's PREGNANT! God damn it Bella, how could you be so stupid!

"Sure, dad. Can I see her now, or do I need to wait awhile longer?" I asked, keeping back my anger quite well. "You can go ahead in now. She's in room 786, you know where that is. Son- be gentle, don't yell at her, or accuse her of anything. Just tell her everything she needs to know, and then get her story. I know that she's going to be very surprised, and I know you are hurt. But Bella cannot have too much stress at the moment, and knowing that she is pregnant at such a young age is going to be just about all she can take. Be understanding Edward. You can't let her hurt herself even more" Carlise was right. I needed to be supportive, and just get the facts straight. _Like whose face am I going to punch in?_

When I got to Bellas room, I knocked and entered after taking a big breath, and plastering a smile on my face. Bella looked gorgeous even with a bright yellow cast, and tubes surrounding her. "Hello Bella" I breathed. She gave me a huge smile, and motioned for me to come to her. I walked to her, and gave her a big hug, and a kiss on the forehead being careful of the tubes, and her cast.

"You look gorgeous as always" I stated. She gave me a breathtaking smile, that made me go weak in the knees. I've been in love with Bella for as long as I could remember, but obviousbly it was now clear that I never stood a chance with her. She wouldn't even tell me she was having sex, and I wanted so badly to be her first. But now-I'll never get to be that special for her. Bella laughed a breahy laugh and replied "You look splendid yourself, there handsome."

My heart dropped to my stomach. I knew she thought I was joking around with her. But I told her she was beautiful because she really was. Plus- I always got a sweet reply, which let me to keep my self believing that she was in love with me.

"So do you want to hear the bad news or the good news. Depending on you look at the bad news-it could be good or bad." I said with a laugh.

"Lets go with the good news first" Bella said. "Well-the good news is, you're going to live. Now Bella- I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Bella y-y-y-you're……pregnant." I heard a gasp erupt from Bellas mouth, before she started sobbing. I sat on her bed, and held her and held her until I accidently said something that could ruin my life forever. The entire time she was crying I was whispering reassuring words in her ear; she stopped crying when I accidently let "Bella I love you so much. I'll be here for you and the baby as long as you want me. I want to be the babys "father" even if I'm not by blood. Bella let me be it's father, and your husband" slip from my mouth. Don't ask me how I let ALL that out, but I did. And Bella looked up at me with a huge grin on her face, but her eyes showed surprise.

"So you really do love me, eh?" Bella said with a snicker.

"Of course I do. I thought you would know. However-I was disappointed when Carlisle told me you were pregnant, I really wanted to be your first time. I mean I'm not mad, just a little hurt that you didn't even tell me you were having sex. But I don't love you or this baby any less. I just love you so much-" My rambling was cut off by Bellas lips pressing against mine.

It got pretty heated before Bella pushed me away so that she could get some air. Once she caught her breath, she put her lips at my ear, and whispered "I love you too. I would love for you to be this babys father, and I would love for you to be in my life too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Edward, but I didn't want you to get hurt. And I didn't want you to think that I didn't love you. Matthew-this babys father-he means nothing to me. He's just my fuckbuddy. I'm sorry I hurt you. And we can raise this baby together. I love-" Bellas declaration was cut off by a loud growling coming from her stomach. I laughed and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, while getting up. "I'll be right back, Bella. I'll go get you something to eat." Bella smiled, but right before I was about to close the door Bella said the most amazing thing. "Oh, and Edward. I would love to be your wife."

I turned around in complete awe. I ran to her, and grabbed a zip-tie from the side table. I placed it on her finger before kissing her hand. "I love you Bella. Thank you so much. You've mad me the happiest man alive." Bella pulled me to her, and started kissing me. I strattled her but holding myself up pretty much. It was getting pretty heated until Carlisle came in.

"Ahem." Carlisle "coughed"

_Oh shit._


	3. Authors noteImportant! READ!

Sorry!

Authors note bebs :]

I havent been writing lately I know!

I'm so sorry.

But I will not write until you REVIEW!

I have no inspiration.

Please review.

If you review atleast 5, then I will write TWO MORE chapters.

For each extra 5 I'll write another chapter.

All the chapters I owe will be put up the SAME DAY :D

So review.

Or this story will remain the same.

With all my hopes that you'll review

-Coral :D


	4. Chapter 3

You guys are so amazing!!!  
I got a lot of reviews;

I was so excited.

So-I'm taking time out of my VACATION;

To write for you guys.

Oh&tonight, at Mardi Gras-I PASSED OUT.

Literally.

Love me :]

Here you go :DD

EPOV

Me and Bella are getting along great. We told everyone about our engagement about a week after the hospital incident. Oh, the hospital:

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hello, Bella. Edward. I see you're feeling better Bella." Carlisle smiled knowingly. "Alright, now on to business. Bella-you are pregnant, as I'm sure you know. You had a miscarriage, but we were able to inject you with medicine in order for you to be able to stop it. Now-there are options. You don't HAVE to keep the baby, there's abort-"_

"_No! Edward and I are keeping the baby" Bella blurted out. Carlisle raised an eyebrow but continued, "Are you sure Bella? A baby is a big responsibility. Have you thought about school, and where you're gonna live. I know you're turning 18 soon."_

"_Carlisle, Bella and I turn 18 the SAME DAY. If Bellas fine with it, we can move into an apartment near the college of our choice, and we can schedule our classes so that atleast one of us is with the baby at all times." I smiled at Bella, who looked to be in shock. "Bella, love, are you okay?"_

"_Oh, sorry. Edward-as lovely as that sounds. I don't have the money for that. Especially now, how am I supposed to get a job? I'm a pregnant 18 year old. No one wants to hire pregnant teens, they think we are trouble. And, I don't have money for college yet either."_

_I looked at Bella with a loving smile, "Well, Bella dear, now that we are engaged, what's mine is yours." I looked away from her talking to Carlisle, leaving Bella stunned. "Carlisle, I kind of asked Bella to marry me. It wont be for awhile obviousbly, but I wanted to show her that I will be there for her through every step of the way, no matter what. I hope you aren't too terribly mad."_

_Carlisle smiled breathlessely, "Not at all, son. We were betting on how long it would take you two to finally realize you loved each other. I'm so happy for you." He said getting up, to hug me, and kiss Bellas cheek since she was still in her hospital bed. "Now-Bella do you think you are okay to go home, or would you like to stay overnight."_

"_I'm definitely ready to go home. I'm fine Carlisle. No need for more attention then necessary." I helped Bella out of her bed, leading her to the bathroom where there was a change of clothes waiting for her. Bella walked out, freshly clothed, a few minutes later. Grabbing my hand, we headed towards the front desk to sign some release forms._

_I was estatic that Bella wanted me as much as I wanted her. I've been waiting for her all my life._

_I grabbed Bellas waist right before we reached the desk, "Hey Bella, I love you." I whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek chastely. She smiled at me with her brillant smile. My life is only going to get better, I thought._

Hopefully that'll hold you guys over until I can write some more.  
This is mainly just a filler.

But it should help you to understand the story better.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

I'll get back to you guys ASAP.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry about the wait in between chapters; and how short they've been.

But they seem much longer on Microsoft office;

And my beta has been sick.

But thank you for sticking with this story;

I'll probably be posting quite a few chapters tonight.

So here it goes;

Also REVIEWS please!

BPOV

Things have been pretty rough lately, of course everyone was very surprised about me being pregnant. But the whole situation with Edward and I no one was the least surprised. Still, even though quite surprised, congratulated us with joy in their eyes. Charlie even took it well. Renee, on the other hand, was disappointed that I'm so young, but she's very excited to be a grandmother.

I can't say I'm thrilled about the fact that I'm going to be a mother at such a young age; but I love this child in my belly so much. I can deal with consequences. Since I've been informed that I am pregnant, I've been able to entertain the whole idea of motherhood much easier then I thought I would. And Edward's been so amazing through all this. He's proposed, with a real ring! And he's also promised to raise this child like his own, because even though the baby does not share the same blood as him, he's going to be there for it's entire life, and birthing process. That was a direct quote. I love him so much, he's been so great.

I have my first doctor appointment. We'll be able to find out how far along I am, and get pictures printed. Depending on how far along I am, we might even be able to tell the sex.

"Bella, love, we're here," Edward called, caressing my cheek lovingly. He got out of the car, running to my side quickly in order to open my door for me, and help me out. He held out his hand for me, "Why thank you kind sir," I said getting out of the car, and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Anything for you, milady."

We walked hand in hand inside, where Edward led me to a chair then went to inform the receptionist of our appointment. "We have an appointment with Dr. Moles," I heard Edward say from the desk. [[Seriously, my doctors name is Dr. Moles. AND HE HAS MOLES xD]] Edward gracefully walked back to me, picking me up, and placing me on his lap once he was sitting in the chair I once occupied. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I leaned into his embrace. I absentmindly started rubbing my stomach, something I acquired with knowledge of my pregnancy. Bad habit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan," a pretty, young lady called. We got up, exchanging glances, and walked up to the kind lady. "Actually, we're not married," Edward spoke. I could tell that he wanted to add that we we're engaged, but held off. "Oh, I wouldn't of taken you two for the type," the nurse said kindly then apologized, "Well-I apologize. Please follow me this way, will be with you in a moment." She added closing the door behind her. I got up on the uncomfortable table thing, while Edward pulled a chair next to it, holding my hand, kissing it every so often.

Eventually, Dr. Moles did come in. "Hello, Ms. Swan," he said kindly, "and how are you today?" He turned to me after setting his chart down. His eyes had wrinkles surrounding them, probably from smiling too much. "I'm fine, I just hope I can say the same for this little miracle in here." I said, rubbing my belly.

"Well, let's check that out, shall we. Now-could you please lay back, and lift your shirt up a little so I could take a look at your stomach." Dr. Moles asked of me. I did as he said. When I looked up he was holding something resembling a scanner, and two tubes of gel. "Now which gel would you prefer? Cold or hot?" He asked, indicating the two tubes in his hands. "Warm please." He squirted some on the scanner-like thing, and started rubbing it on my stomach, looking intently at the screen just in my view. All I saw was black and white splotches, but apparently Dr. Moles found what he was looking for, because he said, "Aha," pointing to the screen, he pointed out a small blob of white and said, "That's your baby. And you see that little flicker right there, that's it heart beat. I gasped, tears filling my eyes.

I looked over at Edward, whose mouth was hanging open in shock, with tears in his eyes. He looked at the screen, proudly, almost as if he WAS the father-and then I remembered that one night, that we swore we would forget. That we would never bring up again, Alice's birthday party.

GASP!

Bet you didn't see that coming ;]

I JUST thought of it. I'll be putting up another chapter tonight, I'm quite sure.

I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND!

& no, Matthew's not a bad guy-Bella just told him she didn't want commitment.

Matthew loves her.

R&R!!!!


End file.
